Remedios Custodio
Remedios Custodio (レメディオス・カストディオ) is the former leader of the Holy Kingdom's Paladin Order, after Holy King Caspond had her demoted, as well as a member of the Nine Colors. She was also the older sister of High Priestess Kelart and bodyguard to Holy Queen Calca. After the Demi-Human Alliance conquered the Northern Holy Kingdom, she joined the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army. Appearance Remedios is a woman with short bob-shaped brown hair affixed with a white hairband, exposing her forehead. While she is as beautiful as the Holy Queen, her eyes contain a cold, razor-sharp look, like the edge of a blade. She is dressed in a suit of silvery full plate armor and a surcoat. It can be said that her attire is a traditional vestment of the paladin order's grandmaster, an ancient suit of magical artifice. She is also equipped with a sword located at her waist. Personality Remedios does not use her head much and is driven mainly by her ideals and emotions, which is a source of great inconvenience for others. Remedios tends to be brash, headstrong and often acts before she thinks about the consequences. She felt that from a young age that she was better equipped to be a warrior than a priest or scholar so she devoted all of her energy to her combat prowess. However, this focus on combat to the exclusion of everything else meant that she was deficient in matters that demanded creative thinking, calculation and more subtle solutions. As a result, Remedios does not like to think and will often push work that requires more intelligence and understanding on to others. She also has a habit of scapegoating people or passing the blame to others and is fine with actions perpetrated by others that she is against doing herself so long as she isn't connected to the actions and thus need not take responsibility. She tends to also try and take the credit for good suggestions made by others by trying to make it seem like it was her idea to begin with. Remedios is stubborn to the extreme and rarely relents in her actions or concedes her opinions even in the face of catastrophe. Although it could be a part of her own flaw as an individual, it was also the reason that she could embody absolute justice in the first place. She is highly self-righteous in her dedicated to her belief that demi-humans are a threat to humanity. For that reason, she would go so far as to kill demi-human children without a second thought or guilt to keep her nation and its people safe from any harm's way possible. In her heart, anything she did for the sake of her kingdom was acceptable from her point of view. On other hand she has a great compassion for her fellow humans and would heal a mere foot soldier in the midst of battle, even when there are other priorities. She was fiercely loyal to her Queen Calca and believed wholeheartedly in the Queen's ideal of a nation of peace without suffering. In this regard Remedios was very good-hearted and noble in her desires. In spite of her many flaws, Remedios could be considered a decent person at heart. However, her behavior can be described as childish at best. At worst, her behavior is similar to a spoiled child who is used to have everything given to her and have everyone follow her idea. The changes in her personality and behavior are demonstrated as a child who has just come in contact with the real world, and begun to constantly lash out the surrounding people to vent her anger. With the loss of both the Holy Queen Calca and her sister Kelart, Remedios can no longer hold back her frustration. She has descended into a state of rage to the point where even a simple insult will result in her turning violent. As the demi-human war dragged on, she became more isolated as people began to fear even getting close to her while Remedios herself became more bitter and withdrawn. Background Remedios is a close friend of Calca, and as the head of the strongest generation of the paladin order in history, the foundation of her power was based on military might. Together with her sister, the three were appointed as the top position of their respective organization. While being the army's leader, Remedios gets by somehow thanks to the sacrifices of her two lieutenants. She is also the leader of the Paladin Order and a member of the Nine Colors. Chronology The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom Arc and ''The Paladin of the Holy Kingdom II Arc'' During a private meeting with her sister and Calca Bessarez to discuss the war effort and the future of the Kingdom, Remedios suggested that they sell demi-human armors to the neighboring countries. However, these were only considered as bargain items and there was a concern of supplying other nations with their own arsenal which could potentially be used against them, particularly the Sorcerer Kingdom. When Jaldabaoth attacked Kalinsha, Remedios and her Paladin Order engaged him with Calca and Kelart providing support through their summoned angels and magic. Remedios was successful in knocking the demon out of the sky and into a building, but her instincts told her that the demon had been defeated to easily. Before she could speculate further, Jaldabaoth emerged from debris in a more terrify demonic form. The paladins attempted to fight him, but were stunned to learn that the demon's new form gave him some sort of immunity to their weapons. Remedios charged at the demon with her holy blade, but Jaldabaoth merely teleported to where Kelart and Calca stood. She heard a pitiful scream and quickly looked at the direction where Calca and Kelart have run not too long ago, but the wall of paladins around her kept her from seeing what is going on. She immediately ran to their aid even though she was badly hurt and her body was already sluggish. Remedios blocked by her paladins from getting any close to Jaldabaoth. She was immediately stupefied after seeing him holding the Queen that she was not even able to think if her own sister is already in safety. She despaired even more when the demon took it upon himself to treat her friend Calca as a literal weapon, using her body to attack the paladins which made them hesitate in their offense. Once Jaldabaoth uses a powerful 10th tier spell from where they are located at, she had been sent flying by a shockwave. When she came to her senses, Calca and Kelart were already nowhere to be seen. Fortunately, Remedios was able to survive the fall of Kalinsha, but the Northern Holy Kingdom ended up falling into the hands of Jaldabaoth and his minions. As a result, she later formed her group known as the Holy Kingdom Liberation Army to reclaim their stolen territory from the Demi-Human Alliance.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 1: Demon Emperor Jaldabaoth After her pleas for assistance were being continuously rejected by the nobles of the South, Remedios traveled east with her comrade Gustav and her squire Neia to request aid from the Re-Estize Kingdom. Remedios and her group were turned away by the nobility of the Kingdom, which caused the paladin to verbally take her frustration out on Neia. However, Blue Roses accepted an invitation to meet with her party. The two groups exchanged information on Jaldabaoth and while the adventurers were sympathetic to the Holy Kingdom's plight, they refused her plea for help. They instead gave them the name of an adventurer, Momon, who defeated Jaldabaoth in the past. However, they warned Remedios that he now served under the Sorcerer King, Ainz Ooal Gown, a being that was possibly as terrifying as Jaldabaoth. The delegation armed with this information journeyed to the Sorcerer Kingdom. During Remedios's travel to the capital of the undead, her party came across a Ghost Ship. The brash leader's reaction was to call an attack on the vessel, but was restrained by Gustav who feared it might be under the authority of the Sorcerer King. Remedios eventually made it to E-Rantel and was surprised at the diversity of the city, containing various races of demi-humans and humans working in concert. After spying a trio of dwarves working on the roads, she and Gustav asked them a few questions of the status of the city.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 2: Seeking Salvation After settling her party in the Shining Golden Pavilion, Gustav personally went to the Sorcerer King to plead the Holy Kingdom's case. The next day, the group was allowed an audience with the sovereign. During the negotiations, Gustav did most of the talking, she was disappointed to learn that the Sorcerer King would not allow Momon to be dispatched and it would take five years to mobilize its army. However, after Neia Baraja made a compelling argument before the Sorcerer King, he reduced it to two years. Remedios found her interjection risky berating her, despite Gustav defending the squire as it brought them one more step closer to their goal to receive help. Later, she was surprised by Ainz's appearance at their place of residence, and was confused at the undead's insistence to journey to the Holy Kingdom with them to fight Jaldabaoth. Though the undead only asked for the demon maids in service of the Demon Emperor. Remedios accepted the conditions which caught her party by surprise. After the Sorcerer King left, Remedios explained to Gustav that she is intending to make Ainz and Jaldabaoth fight each other in a mutual slaughter.Overlord Volume 12 Chapter 3: Beginning the Counterattack During the journey to the Libertion Army's base of operations, Remedios tolerated the presence of the undead. She intentionally kept to out of the loop and omitted sensitive information. Despite Ainz pointing out several issues that the Army faced, such as dwindling food supplies, the potential breach in secrecy of the base, and even making some tactical suggestions to raid the nearby camps for supplies and relocation, she held his help in contempt. As a matter of fact at the meeting among the Liberation Army's leadership she took credit for these insights. In the first raid of a nearby village controlled by the Bafolk, Remedios led her forces to free the human slaves. When a Bafolk used a child as a hostage to force the Army to withdraw, Remedios ordered her paladins to back away holding her belief to save every life. Ainz seeing it futile to give into threats intervened and killed the child as an act of mercy and to allow the Army to resume its liberation of the camp. Remedios shocked at this denounced what Ainz did, however at the urging of her subordinate continued the battle, successfully liberating the camp. The plan to relocate, raid camps for supplies and liberate their citizens however was held by setbacks. The camps held very little food as the demi-humans provided little to ensure that their human captives remained weak. Abilities and Powers Remedios is considered to be the strongest paladin of the Holy Kingdom, who has reached the realm of heroes. She would be much better suited to an assault role. However, Remedios was too good as a paladin and her skills simply could not be overlooked, and so she ended up as the army's leader. Besides closed combat, she even possessed martial arts which allowed her to make full use of ranged sword attacks. Job Classes * Paladin (Genius) * Holy Knight * Evil Slayer Martial Arts * Flow Acceleration: An art that temporarily accelerates the workings of the user's nerves, increasing one's attack speed and movement speed. The downside to it however, is that the extreme exhaustion that builds up in the user's brain. * Fortress: A Martial Art that raises one's own defense to be able to handle direct attacks to their bodies. * Strong Strike: A Martial art that increases the power of a strike attack. Skills * Unnamed Skill: A skill from her job class Evil Slayer. This intensified the divine power within her holy sword while facing Jaldabaoth. * Holy Strike: A basic technique used by paladins. It causes channeled divine power to explode upon contact with an enemy and is effective to ones with evil alignment. Main Equipment * Safarlisia: Used by Remedios, the blade could inflict grievous wounds onto evil beings. * Unnamed Armor: A whole body armor made from silver. Remedios could use its ability to fly for a short period of time. However, she would not have her full range of movement while in flight. * Unnamed Coat: A white circle coat. It seems to have been imbued with some magic. Relationships Kelart Custodio Remedios tends to use Kelart as a scapegoat, blaming for their lack of information on Jaldabaoth so Calca wouldn't feel guilty. Nonetheless, she cares deeply for her and prioritizes her safety over the Calca's, though this is partly because her sister is necessary to resurrect the Holy Queen if anything were to happen to her. After she was assumed dead, Remedios continued to hold onto hope that she might have survived. However, these hopes were shattered when she discovered her sister had indeed passed away and her head had been used by a Dead Tree Demon. This, along with Calca's death, caused her to finally break down and fall into despair. Calca Bessarez Remedios's birthday is close to Calca's, so they ended up becoming friends; Remedios believed strongly in Calca's ideals about peace. When Calca was crowned Queen, she and Kelart made a promise with her that they swore they would help her achieve. After the Holy Queen was assumed dead, Remedios continued to preach her ideals while holding out hope that she was still live. However, when Jaldaboath presented her with Calca's disfigured corpse, she became hysterical. Even after this, though, Remedios believed they could revive her. However, after Kelart, who was needed for this, was confirmed dead, she finally broke down and fell into despair. Gustav Montagnés Remedios seems to mostly rely on Gustav for all strategical tasks and tactics. Due to her limited knowledge of the world, she relies on him to recall necessary facts to help her remember. While She appreciates and praises his abilities, Gustav feels hassled by his leader's lack of effort in trying to use her head. Neia Baraja After both Calca and Kelart were presumed dead and the Northern Holy Kingdom had fallen, Remedios took out her anger and grief on Neia, perhaps subconsciously. Even when Neia proved useful by convincing Ainz to lower the deadline for lending Momon to them from four years to two, she berated her for speaking up in the first place and angrily stormed when Gustav brought up the notion of rewarding her. After the events leading up to the liberation of Loyts, Remedios bacame frustrated by Neia's respectful additude towards Ainz, making her believe she was under mind control. Evileye Remedios doubted Evileye's claim that Momon single-handedly forced Jaldabaoth to retreat when he attacked Re-Estize, though she did follow her advice and attempted to seek him out. Later, however, when feeling as if Ainz was monopolizing the liberation of Northern Holy Kingdom, an agitated Remedios deluded herself into believing he and Jaldabaoth were working together and that Evileye had orchestrated their meeting. Ainz Ooal Gown Upon learning of Ainz, Remedios believed him to be a monster incapable of expressing compassion. Despite this, however, she was respectful towards the Sorcerer King when he received her and her deligation, through this was only a superficial facade. Even after he agreed to personally fight by their side to stop Jaldabaoth, she schemed to have the two kill each other. Her hatred for him only grows when he kills a hostage, even though doing prevented any more of such situations. As the war went on, Ainz gained the trust of the Liberation Army, Remedios began deluding herself into believing he and Jaldabaoth were secretly working together. Jaldabaoth Remedios had underestimated the demon, as she believed since some mere adventurers drove him away, she and her paladins could easily defeat him. However, her arrogance proved to her undoing and learned the true scope of his power. She along with rest of the Holy Kingdom now hate him for what he has done to the nation and its monarchy, but is deeply angry because it was him who killed her sister and the queen and wants to make him pay for what he did. Trivia * Her surname Custodio means "Guardian" in Spanish/Portuguese, a fitting name as both sisters are Calca's bodyguards/confidants. * She admitted that even though she devotes herself to study before, she would not be able to excel in academics. That is why she dedicated her life strengthening herself as she was talented in that field. This eventually led her being recognized as the country's most powerful paladin. * According to Maruyama, she would be regarded as the third strongest paladin in the region after one of Enri's Goblin subordinates and another individual from the Black Scripture.Overlord Volume 12 Author Thoughts * From Maruyama's tweets, her karma value is +200 and is a level higher than Gazef Stronoff.https://twitter.com/maruyama_kugane/status/924969197448212480 * In her frustrations, she believed that Ainz and Jaldabaoth were secretly working together, which was actually spot on. * Remedios seems to be rather disliked by the Overlord fandom, with some referred to her as "Retardios", due to her overly emotional attitude and foolish decision making. Quotes * (To Calca about Jaldabaoth): "What are you worrying about, Calca-sama! They say he was defeated by the adamantite ranked adventurers of the Kingdom. Don't you think we could do the same too?" * (To Kelart): "Well, it's certainly not my fault. I did my job by protecting Calca-sama and clearing away monsters! I didn't mess up in my job. That’s what they call making appropriate use of talent!" * (To Calca): "Of course, Calca-sama! I don't intend to be careless at all! With this holy sword, I shall relieve the demon of his head and present it to you!" * (To Calca): "All you need to know is that he's Jaldabaoth, and all we need to do after that is kill him and send him back to hell. Talking with him is just going to taint your tongue—" * (To Lakyus of Blue Rose): "Ah, I'm the one who should be happy to meet the wielder of the demonic blade like yourself. Ahem. Please take a seat. The people around us are all paladins of the Holy Kingdom. It would be good if we could all listen in. Erm, if there's time after that, I would like very much to see the demonic blade." * (To her soldiers about Ainz and Jaldabaoth): "Both of them are enemies of mankind. Then ideally, it would be best if both sides destroyed each other...that said, we won't just sit back and reap the profits. Even if the Sorcerer King is wounded unto death by Jaldabaoth, we will not take advantage of his plight. However, that is all." * (To Gustav): "When the time comes, the Kingdom, the Empire and the Theocracy will cushion the blow. Of course, we will send aid as well, but the Holy Kingdom has been too badly ravaged by Jaldabaoth. Until our country recovers its strength, all we can do is cheer them on...From that point of view, our country stands to gain the most from a clash between Jaldabaoth and the Sorcerer King..." * (To Gustav): "...We have to think about how to properly make use of the Sorcerer King." * (To Neia): "Ahh. I'll tell you this first. Your mission is make the Sorcerer King more easily usable. Please him and keep him in a good mood.." * (To Ainz): "The only one who may stand above us is Her Majesty, the Holy Queen. Regretfully, we cannot accept commands from the king of another nation." * (To Gustav about Calca and Ainz): "Are you retarded? Even if they've never had an audience with her before. there's no way anyone would respect the undead of another country more than the ruler of their own nation! You're delusional!" * (To Gustav): "...Then why don't we paint the Sorcerer King as a villain and kill two birds with one stone? How about telling the masses that the Sorcerer King won't help us any more?" References }} Gallery Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Humans Category:Warriors Category:Paladins Category:Knights Category:Holy Knights Category:Evil Slayers Category:Captains Category:Martial Art Users Category:Nine Colors Category:Paladin Order Category:Holy Kingdom Liberation Army Category:Roble Holy Kingdom